


My teacher loves me

by pizzz_10



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam is 18, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam knows why his teacher asked him to stay after school and it wasn't for extra help</p>
            </blockquote>





	My teacher loves me

Adam was sitting at his desk finishing a homework assignment. It was after school and he was the only student in the class room. Usually he would do his homework at home, but his teacher wanted him to stay a while to give him some extra help.

But he knew that wasn't the reason his teacher wanted him to stay. Adam didn't need extra help, because it was English class and he was really good at it. The real reason was that his teacher was in love with him. It wasn't hard to figure out. His teacher would always treat him differently from the other students, he would call him baby or darling when no one was there, he would always bring him back treats from the teacher's lounge, kiss his cheek and complement him on how good his body looked.

Just as he was about to put his homework away, his teacher came back in with a red Starbucks coffee cup. "Hey baby, they had Starbucks in the teachers lounge, got you one." 

"Thanks, Mr.Shelton." He said smiling shyly. The teacher went over to Adam's desk, set down the cup and kissed his forehead. "I told you baby, you can call me Blake, when there's on one around." 

"But your my teacher."

"Darling, I can be more then just your teacher." Blake picks up the coffee and brings it over to his own desk "I thought you said that was for me." 

"It is." He went back over to his student and picked him up, carried him to the desk and sit him down, then giving the coffee back to him. "I can't be on your desk, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's okay darling, I locked the door." Adam sighed, thinking why he even tries to reason with him. "So baby, would you like to go out with me, when thanksgiving break starts, I'll take you wherever your little heart desires." 

"That's very nice to offer, but am not sure." He says blushing. Blake smiles and goes into his desk drawer and pulls out a pad of sticky notes. He takes one, writes his number and gives it to the boy. "Well if you decide to go, give a me call." 

"O-okay." The teacher, takes him off the desk and sets him in his lap. The older man start kissing him on the cheek, then forehead. "Love you so much, your so sweet, so much nicer and polite then the other students." 

"Tha-thank you Mr.Shelton, Um, could you stop for a moment, I want to drink my coffee." Blake groans, but stops. 

"Would you like some cookies, I got some in my desk." 

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip, Chip's ahoy." 

"Yes, please." Blake is trying so hard not to tackle the kid to the ground and smother him in kisses. He was just so cute. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Adam was done, he was about to go, but Blake grabs his hips and sets him back down. "Please darling stay just a little bit more, I'll drive you home, okay?"

Adam blushes, but nods. Blake grins and starts kissing him again. Blake then lifts Adam's shirt and kisses his tummy. Adam started giggling, Blake's beard tickled him. Blake stops kissing him there to ask him something

"Adam, can I try something."

"What?" 

"I want to taste you here." He said pointing to Adam's crotch. "Oh..I..um."

"If you don't want me to do it, I won't." 

"Actually, I do want you to." 

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." 

"Okay, we can stop anytime you want." Blake starts unbuckling the boy's pants and pulls them down and underwear. "Such a pretty cock, baby." He kisses the tip and puts it in his mouth. "Oh my g-God." 

Blake started putting it further into his mouth. He sucked at it for a while, then ask Adam another question.

"Can I kiss you, another place." 

"Y-yeah." 

"Okay, lay down and put your knees to your chest." Adam nodded and did what he said. Once he did that, his most private place of his body was exposed. He was tight and pink. "Look, so good here baby." He traced the rim with a finger, making the boy whimper. Blake puts the tip of his finger in and pulled out quickly.  He bends his head down and starts licking his hole. 

He licks a few times before gently nipping at the skin. Adam groans and pushes his ass against his teacher's tongue. Blake puts two thumbs in his hole and holds his hole open, he licks the pink walls. Well it was pink, it starting to turn a little red. He sucks the rim and rubs the glistening walls. Blake pulls back, so he breathe for a minute.

"Your ass is so good, sugar. Can I try one more thing sweetheart?" 

"W-what?" 

"I want to finger you, has anyone done that to you before?"

"Um..no" 

"Don't worry, you'll like it and I'll be gentle." Blake goes into his desk drawer and gets out a small bottle of lotion. "I don't have any lube, so we'll have to use this." Once he squirts it on his hand and spreads it, he sinks one finger into the trembling boy. His hole clenches at the intrusion.

"It's okay baby, just relax for me." Blake starts pumping the finger at a slow pace, making sure to brush the prostate a little, getting the boy to whimper again. "F-fuck Blake." 

"Glad to see you finally called me by my first name baby." He smiles and puts a second finger in. Blake scissors his fingers and twist them, he would pulled them out a few times and makes sure they catch on the rim, then stick them back in. "Look so hot, around my fingers baby." With that he started pumping them faster. 

"B-Blake, I- oh god."

"Do you need to come?"

"Yes, please." 

"Okay, baby come." Adam did just what he said and came on his stomach, getting it all messy. The teacher pulled his fingers out and sweep them through the come on Adam and suck on them. After that he leaned over and licked the rest of the come off, loving the taste of the boy. When he was down, he let Adam redress and get off the desk. "You were so good for me darling." Blake kisses his forehead, "come on, let's get you home." 

"Mr.Shelton?"

"Yes?"

"I think might I want to go out with you on the break." Blake felt like the happiest man on earth right. He bend down and kissed the boy on the lips and hugged him. 

"Baby, you have no idea, how happy you made me." Blake is going make sure, that boy will have the best holiday break ever.


End file.
